femgen3_addhfandomcom-20200214-history
Cossette
Cossette, (オーランド諸島), Cosephine Airin Ängen Nuellas Agoncillo del Caprio ''(Orando shoto)'' romanized ''is a major black_tulip_aland_colored_by_lisaxlovesaph-d7godzc.jpg|Kako's first concept of Cossette Cossete_by_filipinamaidenphili-d7o5sno.jpg|Cossette 2014 11178447 1080777768616361 994892516 n.jpg|Left to right: Delya, Vanadia, Valborg, Hageshi, Micia, Cossette , Leise Cossette_img.png|Kisekae Cossette supporting character of the series, Chapter Green. Character Design The same character designer of Angelo, Kako Shorai. She was first designed wearing a black vest with a red tulip and gold braid-like bands connected with her double-breasted buttoned black vest and with the part of her skirt, with a white blouse, collar pointing outwards along with a Nordic cross. With crimson skirt, with ruffles inside and garterbelt with stockings and gray boots. Her hair was braided, reaching her knees. Carrying a bouquet of tulips. '''Appearance' According to Kako Shorai's illustrations, in Deviantart Gallery, she was drawn wearing a sailor uniform, and brown boots. Wearing her hair in two, high ponytails, tied in a black bow. Her body frame shows that she was thin, but healthy ballet thin. Her left eye is covered with an eyepatch, while her right eye is cerulean, lacking iris; showing her cases with Anorexia Nervosa and Aniridia. Personality and Talents Cossette is quiet and shy, yet intelligent and a strong fighter, surpassing her older brother's rank, nearing to her sister's. Kako indicates that Cossette wishes to be a ballerina, which she already had become one. Her thin frame, showing that she looks weak, yet with a monstrous strength. History Cossette was once a poor, runaway beggar. Her abusive father had given her a reason to run away and live on the streets of her own hometown which once promised that no one would be put in the situation she was in now. In the dead of the wintry night, there she meets Lisa, asking basic questions, throwing her scarf at her, covering her tattered Folkdräkt, asking her to come with her, which she thankfully accepted. From weeks, into months through years, Cossette was a easy learner, and clever, learning the blood thirsting, hardest techniques of Lisa. 6 years went by, they came back to the island where Lisa came from, the island was terrorized, by the Belarusian-Scarfortian, Vanadia, witnessing that her sister was the strongest personification of the Generations' era, beating the gears of Vanadia, single handedly. After the terrorizing, she and her sister, the goddess of the NCO and the northern seas, Aerin, granting Cossette, making her the personification of the Celestial Icy Seas and the Seas itself. Relationships (Greatest to Least) Lara Neen Kako Shorai stated that Cossette never met her, she only met her from a single comic that she illustrated. Lisa Neen Lisa Neen, her founder and adopting sister, teaching her strongest fighting skills, influencing the younger one. Angelo Neen Angelo is Lara's family member and that is why Cossette treats him with the same respect she has for Lara. But she feels shy whenever she's with him, even her sister is really close to her Ron Like her older sister, Lisa, who is over-protective of her older sister. She only sees Ron a headache, but she is close to him. She doesn't appreciate his presence even in her mind. Mashina Delya Ubiystva It was stated that Delya and Cossette has a close relationship, but both of them haven't appeared. Hageshi Tachinowarui Yatsu Cossette feels awkwardness whenever they are alone in their space. Still, she also treats him like Ron: kicking him in the face, slapping, punching him in the nose; the typical violence. Valborg Hanare Their relationships are still unknown, but in a strip, where Cossette teasing Valborg about his real age, and his past relationship with Gretchen, but she was proud of him since he broke up with her. Trivia Info. Links *http://icy-swollen-heart.tumblr.com/post/117216353952/ Category:Female Category:Characters Category:NCO Category:Loli Category:Support Category:Legend